


Breathless

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Sometimes all you need is someone to hold





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

_The pain started sharply, as if some wild animal was trying to tear my flesh from my bones, before metamorphosing into something like acid, creeping its way through my veins. My legs gave out and I fell to the ground as the world faded away to black._

I woke up screaming, my hands clawing at the bedding, my lungs fighting for each and every breath, and tears streaming from my eyes. The door to my hotel room flew open as Tommy rushed in, a panicked expression on his face.

“Barbara, what’s wrong?”

I couldn’t speak, I was far too busy trying to breathe. He hurried to my side, sitting down on the bed and taking my hands in his.

“Look at me Barbara.”

I raised my head and focussed on his soulful brown eyes, taking comfort in the familiarity of his gaze. My breathing eased, and I began to realise that both his thumbs were stroking the palms of my hands. 

“You’re okay Barbara, you’re safe, I’m here, nothing is going to happen to you.”

I slumped against him, my forehead resting against his chest, and I felt his arms come around me, one of his hands running up and down my back, relaxing me, while the other was holding me close. He pressed his lips to the top of my head, before resting his cheek against my hair.

After a short while our positions altered, Tommy easing us both down until we were lying on the bed, face to face, the covers pulled up over us.

“Do you want to talk about it?” His voice was soft, almost hypnotic, and it soothed me as much as his actions had.

“I’m sorry.”

He reached out and stroked the side of my face with his fingers, “what are you sorry for?”

“Waking you; scaring you.”

He pressed two fingers to my lips. “Hush Barbara.”

“I wouldn’t have made it through being shot, or being held hostage, if it hadn’t been for you.”

“The shooting; is that what woke you?”

I nodded, “it still haunts my dreams; not as much as it did, but it’s never gone away completely. I can feel the pain; every sensation, and it still terrifies me.”

“You should have told me.”

“You had your own demons to face.”

His two fingers returned to my lips, but this time they stroked them. “You were there for me through all of that, no matter how hard I tried to push you away. You should have told me Barbara.”

“I was ashamed. I should be stronger.”

Tommy moved closer to me, his fingers still tenderly brushing my face.

“You are strong, but you’re also human. You don’t need to hide anything from me.”

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I do worry, just as I know you worry about me.”

I could feel his warm breath on my cheek, his fingers still tracing abstract patterns on my skin.

“What are we doing Tommy?” His name slipped effortlessly from my lips, even though it was the first time I had been brave enough to use it.

“Finally admitting something that we’ve both known for a long time.”

I slid my hand over his hip, my fingers creeping under his t-shirt, caressing the warm skin at the base of his spine. He moved closer still, kissing me tenderly, and I responded in kind, only breaking apart when our need for oxygen overcame our need for each other.

“I love you Tommy.”

“I know, and I love you too.”

Tommy wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him, my head resting on his chest, my hand on his hip. 

“Sleep Barbara, I’m not going anywhere. We’ll fight our demons together.”


End file.
